When producing semiconductor components with thin semiconductor chips, which inter alia comprise unilateral electrical contacting, precise adjustment processes are necessary in order to mount the semiconductor chip on carrier substrates. For example, in the case of a semiconductor chip which comprises annular insulation between the p- and n-contact regions of the semiconductor chip, the annular region is free-standing and not supported mechanically by the carrier substrate. Such a mechanically unsupported region for separating the unilateral electrical contacts disadvantageously leads to lower mechanical stability and thus to a susceptibility to damage caused by external mechanical influences.